Terra's Prank
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Poor Beast Boy. Good thing he can take a joke. Please read and review.


A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. Takes place some time after Terra rejoins the Titans. I can't explain why she would be with the Titans and yet wouldn't be in the movie if she had already rejoined. Just bear with me and go along with it. Ellen is a made up character of mine. Enjoy!

**Terra's Prank**

"I can't believe him," Terra said angrily.

"Don't worry about it," said her friend Kat. "He's a guy. You can't really blame him."

"I didn't think it would bother me, but it does," the blonde geomancer said with her back leaned against the wall.

Terra and Kat were in Terra's room discussing Beast Boy's rendezvous with a certain cat girl in Tokyo. Kat was sitting on Terra's bed with her legs crossed, trying to calm her down.

"Shouldn't he have sensed that she was a cat girl or something?" asked Terra desperately.

"He's a guy, Terra. He doesn't need an excuse for being wired this way," said Kat. Terra let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Terra, you know he loves you. In fact, he's _crazy_ about you," Kat assured her. "Have you even tried _talking_ to him about it?"

"Well, no," said Terra timidly.

"Then why are you mad at him?" Kat exclaimed.

"I don't know," said Terra. "I just wish there was a way to get back at him. Not in a cruel way, but…" she stopped to think about it.

Kat stopped to think as well. "Hmm, maybe there _is _a way," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Terra grinned as well. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"You remember my friend who made your prom dress?" asked Kat.

"Yeah," replied Terra.

"I think it's time we gave her a call," said Kat with a smirk.

An hour later:

"So, do you think you can have it ready by tomorrow?" Kat asked her friend.

A young woman with golden-brown hair and ocean blue eyes was measuring Terra. "Well, I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter, but yes, I can do it," said Ellen.

"Great; then we'll see you tomorrow," said Kat.

The next day, Ellen arrived with a special delivery for Terra. Ellen and Kat spent an hour helping Terra into her costume and putting on her make-up. Kat thanked Ellen for her help.

"Just be sure to bring me a picture of his reaction," said Ellen with a chuckle.

"You got it," said Kat with a smile.

Once Ellen had left, the two girls hid behind a corner in the hallway and waited for Beast Boy to appear. After waiting for nearly two hours, Beast Boy came down the hall as he whistled a tune.

"You ready?" whispered Kat as she stifled her laughter.

"You bet," whispered Terra as she tried to control her snickers.

As Beast Boy came close to the corner, Terra leapt out and growled at him. Beast Boy's eyes widened with fear.

"AHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! TERRA HAS TURNED INTO A CAT GIRL!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran for his life.

Terra and Kat burst into hysterical laughter as they watched Beast Boy run down the hall and hide behind a corner. As Terra regained her composure, she called out to Beast Boy. "BB, don't worry," she said in between giggles, "it's just me."

Beast Boy poked his head out from behind the corner and grinned sheepishly. "Heh heh, I knew that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He stood before Terra and studied her carefully. "Wow, you guys actually pulled it off," he said. "You really look like a cat girl. So… why'd you do it anyway?"

Terra shrugged. "I guess I was just a little jealous of her," she told him.

"You were?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I was," Terra admitted. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry for being jealous and for pulling that prank on you." She kissed his nose. "You know I love you, right?"

The shape-shifter smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "Of course," he said.

"So, will you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course, Terra," he said.

"Good; now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this make-up off before the other Titans see me," said Terra.

"You are one lucky guy, Beast Boy," said Kat with a smile as Terra left.

"Don't I know it," said Beast Boy.

"And you've got to admit, she got you _good_," she said.

Beast Boy chuckled. "She sure did," he replied.

Just then, the rest of the Titans came running. "We heard somebody yelling. Is everything alright?" asked Robin.

"Everything's fine, Terra just pulled a prank on Beast Boy," said Kat.

The others looked at Beast Boy confused. "She did?" they asked.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck again. "Yeah, but don't sweat it, we're cool," he said.

"Good thing BB can take a joke," smiled Kat.

**End**

Unfortunately, my beta reader Tech-Man is kind of busy, so I'm letting him take a break. Special thanks to Green Gallant, teentitans'sgirl and ComixFan1224 for beta reading this story. You guys are great!


End file.
